Haku na terra da fantasia
by Hamiko01
Summary: Haku só faltava ter medo da própria sombra, até entrar numa fantástica biblioteca e encontrar a pagemaster. Baseado no filme Pagemaster, o mestre da fantasia. Yaoi, mas não com o Haku.
1. Pagemaster

Bem vindo à biblioteca central. Este mundo de livros postos em estantes tão altas quanto o mais belo condomínio chega a exalar um doce cheiro de madeira, papel e livros velhos e novos.

Já viu o desenho da clarabóia? Lindo não? São imagens de obras fantasticas. Se lembra de Moby Dick? A ilha do tesouro? Frankenstein? O médico e o monstro? Ulisses? É incrível como essa pintura consegue misturar terror, aventura e fantasia tão bem.

Quem eu sou não interessa, mas sim o que eu faço. O que eu faço é mais interessante do que quem eu sou. Ou não. Você é que decide.

Mas quer saber o que é interessante mesmo?

Um garoto que tem medo que a morte o leve da mesma forma que levou seus pais.

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_

É... A essa hora esse garoto deve estar morrendo de medo desses trovões.

**-**

**HAKU, NA TERRA DA FANTASIA**

**-**

**Cap. 1**

**Pagemaster.**

**-**

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!"_

Haku: Arh!

Haku se cobriu completamente na cama, tremendo de medo no meio da madrugada.

Haku: Meu santo das causas urgentes, se eu conseguir dormir eu juro que fico um mês sem usar o piso anti-derrapante do banheiro. Hm... Pensando bem, uma semana. ô.ó

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!"_

Haku: ZABUZA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! - Saiu correndo desesperado pelo corredor.

Como um foguete o garoto entrou no quarto do homem e se enfiou debaixo dos lençois, empurrando Zabuza.

Zabuza: AAH! Haku? O que está fazendo aqui?

Haku: Brrrrr... OO

Zabuza: Não me diga que está com medo dos trovões de novo. ò.ó

Haku: Eu? Nãããããão.

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_

Haku: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! TO SIM! TO SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Zabuza: Ù.Ú

Haku: Deixa eu dormir aqui, Zabuza-san! Por favor!

Zabuza:...

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Haku: ZzzZZZzzzzzZZZ...** - Dormindo no quarto de Zabuza.**

Ah, querem saber quem é Haku? Ora, é um garoto lindo, de cabelos longos e castanhos, feições delicadas e femininas. É orfão. Aliás, esse último fator é o responsável pela companhia de Zabuza, alguém que resolvera adotar o garoto a pedidos do irmão e da nora já falecidos.

Era uma manhã de férias e o sol tocava seu rosto.

_"Toc toc toc"_

Haku: Hm...?

Zabuza: _Haku, já passou da hora de dormir. _Falava atrás da porta.

_"Toc toc toc"_

Halu: Zzzz...

Zabuza:_ Se não sair vou mandá-lo limpar a garagem outra vez._

Haku: Ah, não... Justo a garagem?

Zabuza: _Bom que já acordou. Agora se levante._

Com os cabelos derramados por todos os lados, o garoto de catorze se levantou e abriu a porta.

Zabuza:...

Haku: Zabuza-san, o jornal informou que dez por cento dos acidentes ocorrem nas garagens. -.-

Zabuza: Na verdade são 5,9 por cento. ¬¬

Haku: Mas como eu sou previnido arredondei pra dez. n.n

Zabuza: Por céus! Você tem medo de tudo? Como espera que se dê bem na escola de artes-marciais? - Perguntou enquanto virarava as costas e começava a andar.

Haku:...! Ahn... Zabuza-san, já que tocou nesse assunto muito delicado.. Ahn... Eu tava pensando... Hm... Precisa mesmo me colocar numa escola de artes marciais?

Zabuza: Sim. Seu pai e eu fizemos e era o desejo dele.

Haku: Mas meu pai está morto, e que Deus o abençoe, eu rezo todos os dias. û.û Mas... E se de repente eu quiser ser... Ahn...

Zabuza: Bailarino? ¬¬

Haku: Não. Atletas em geral tendem a sofrer lesões sérias no corpo. o.õ

Zabuza:... ò.ó

Haku: Zabuza-san, por favor, por favor! Não me coloque numa escola de artes-marciais! Muitos assassinos saem de arenas de lutas!

Zabuza:...

Haku: ó.ò

Zabuza:...

Haku: Ó.Ò

Zabuza: Droga. ¬///¬

Haku: Isso quer dizer que eu não vou? n.n

Zabuza: Eu vou pensar. ù.ú

_Cara de piedade sempre funciona com Zabuza-san._ n.nx

Zabuza: Vá logo escovar os dentes que tem uma coisa pra você lá fora.

Haku: Não é outro presente, é? ó.o

Zabuza: É sim. Algum problema? Ò.Ó

Haku: Não. OO

Zabuza: Então vá logo escovar os dentes e tomar café.

Haku: Ta.

_Essa não. Presente. _X(

_Nada contra os presentes que Zabuza-san me dá. Pelo contrário, eu fico lisonjeado. Mas tinha que ser uma bicicleta de corrida, um par de patins, uma cama elástica de segurança duvidosa e um skate? Meus pais planejavam mil maneiras de me ver esborrachado no chão e Zabuza-san deve ter pegado o mau hábito._

_Melhor escovar os dentes._

Quando Haku saiu do banheiro vestiu um kimono delicado, que o fazia parecer ainda mais uma garota, e tomou seu café. Em seguida foi para fora e quase teve um treco ao ver o suposto presente de Zabuza.

Haku: Casa na árvore! OO

Zabuza: Hn. Pelo visto você já terminou. Resolvi terminar de construir a casa na árvore que seu pai começou. O que acha?

Haku: Ahn...

Zabuza: Então?

Haku:...

Zabuza: Haku? ¬¬

Haku: Ta bom! Ta bom! Setenta e cinco por cento das mortes são causadas por alturas e muitas vezes em acidentes de trabalho! Zabuza-san, por favor, desce daí!

Zabuza: Ò.Ó...!

_Esqueci de dizer que Zabuza-san não tem pavio. _o.o _Mas acho que ele sempre conta de um até dez comigo._ n.n

Zabuza: Você é um caso sério.

O tio desceu da árvore num pulo e deu dinheiro para o garoto. Ao contrário de Haku seu tutor era alto, muito forte, musculoso e com feições varonis.

Haku: Pra mim?

Zabuza: Sim. Acabaram os pregos. Vá até o centro da cidade comprá-los. Aproveite e traga uma cereveja, pão e leite.

Haku: Ta bom.

Zabuza: E tome cuidado.

Haku: _Hai_. n.n

O garoto correu até sua casa e colocou o capacete, as joelheiras e as cotoveleiras antes de pegar sua bicicleta. Não. Ela não era de rodinhas. ¬¬ Mas tinha faróis :)

---

No caminho do centro passou por um parquinho e parou ao ver um grupo de adolescentes brincando de bicicleta, patins e skate. Havia uma pequena rampa improvisada e o objetivo era saltar por ela.

Haku: Hm?

Todos pararam ao ver o garoto.

TenTen: Hei, Haku-kun!

Haku: _Yo_.

Ino: Olha quem apareceu!

Kiba: E aí, Haku? Já colocou o _airberg_ na sua bicicleta?

Os outros começaram a rir, mas o garoto não se mostrou incomodado.

Haku:...

TenTen: Vem, não é perigoso. - Tomou impulso com seu patins e correu até a rampa, saltando em seguida.

Haku se imaginou no lugar de TenTen, só que se esborrachando no chão.

(Haku) _"Não vai dar certo. Não vai dar certo mesmo."_ u.û

Haku: Eu tenho que ir ao mercado agora. Fica pra próxima.

Kiba: Você que sabe. Tchau!

O garoto voltou a pedalar para ir embora.

---

---

---

Alguns minutos depois.

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_

Haku: Ah, não... - Pedalava rapidamente e ensopado.

Quando Haku imaginaria que teria problemas na volta? Até mesmo o mais previnido dos seres esquece de colocar uma sombrinha e um para-raios em sua bicicleta.

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_

Haku: Aaaaah! Por que? Por que justo comigo?

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_

Haku: Eu odeio trovões!

Na quarta trovejada o garoto largou a bicicleta e saiu correndo até o primeiro estabelecimento capaz de protegê-lo da chuva. Apesar de ser onze da manhã o céu estava escuro. Na verdade se tratava de uma cruel enchente.

Haku: Deve ser grande o número de pessoas que morrem em tempestades. - Falava sozinho enquanto empurrava a porta do estabelecimento e entrava. - Eu já vi nos filmes.

Era uma grande biblioteca com detalhes bem rústicos.

---

Dentro da biblioteca.

Haku: Ar... Ar... Ar...

Sombra: Olá?

Haku: AH! - Olhou repentinamente para um homem sorrindo de forma muito estranha atrás do balcão. -_ Go... Gomen_.

Bibliotecário: Sou Deidara, posso ajudá-lo?

Haku: Ah...

O homem atrás do balcão pareceu surgir do nada. Era loiro, tinha olhos azuis, traços femininos e cabelos semipresos. Carregava um sorriso que o fazia parecer um insano.

Haku: Eu estava vindo da mercearia e...

Deidara: Qual o seu nome?

Haku: Huh? Haku.

Deidara: Tem documentos?

Haku: Ahn... Sim. - Colocou a mão num dos bolsos e mostrou sua identidade ao bibliotecário.

Deidara: Certo. Telefone para contato?

Haku: Ahn... 55675509.

Deidara: Isso é o suficiente. Pode assinar aqui, sim?

Haku: Tudo bem. ô.o

O garoto assinou seu nome nas linhas pontilhadas e mal acabou de fazê-lo quando Deidara puxou o papel e lhe encarou seriamente nos olhos.

Haku:...! OO

Aquela proximidade fora assustadora, ainda mais ao som de trovões, mas o bibliotecário voltou a sorrir e lhe entregou algo que parecia ser outro documento.

Deidara: Pronto. Aqui está o seu cartão da biblioteca.

Haku: Glup. Obrigado. o.o

Deidara: Entre por essa porta. Pode olhar a vontade e quando quiser ir embora é só vir para onde estiver escrito "saída". - Apontou para outra porta, a qual exibia a palavra "saída" em letras vermelhas bem chamativas.

Haku: Ta.

Deidara: Quer que eu cuide das suas compras?

Haku: Seria bom. - Entregou as compras para o loiro e entrou pela porta indicada.

Deidara: Boa leitura.

Sem responder nada o rapaz entrou se deparando instantaneamente com um universo de livros que chegava a confundir a vista.

Haku: Uau...

Olhou para o alto e continuou andando, até que seus olhos caíram sobre a clarabóia, deixando-o maravilhado. Era um desenho fantástico que misturava dragões, fadas, piratas, monstros, vampiros, gigantes, fogo, água... No centro de tudo isso havia uma figura de uma moça com vestido verde-esmeralda segurando um báculo e olhando para frente.

Realmente fantástico.

Voltou a olhar para frente e puxou um dos livros da estante. Era um de capa dura com letras bem trabalhadas.

_"Pagemaster"_

Haku: Pagemaster? Será uma coletânea?

**Pinga. Pinga.**

Haku: Huh? - Sentiu algo pingar em seu ombro e olhou para cima.

Não havia nada estranho por lá, mas ao reparar o líquido que caíra em seu rosto pôde ver que era tinta.

Haku: Hm... Como... Hei!

Mais pingos caíram pelo sua cabeça e ao olhar novamente para a clarabóia o garoto pôde ver a pintura se desfazendo enquanto a tinta derramava sobre ele. Haku abriu a boca apavorado, mas o som não saiu. Olhou para os lados e para trás e quase deu um berro ao ver a cachoeiras de tinta derramarem sobre toda a biblioteca.

Haku: Deidara-san, tem um problema aqui! A biblioteca tá possessa! °O°

E quando voltou a olhar para a clarabóia, toda a tinta se desfez em cima dele.

Haku: AAR...!!!!

"TCHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

-

-

-

-

**Horas depois...**

Haku: ZZZZ...

_"Hei. Acorda"_

Haku: Hmmm...

_"Abra os olhos, Haku."_

Haku: Ahn...? Zabuza-san...? -.- Huh!? O.o

Não era Zabuza-san que estava a sua frente. Não era sequer um homem e sim uma moça de cabelos castanhos e túnica verde-esmeralda, que carregava um grande báculo numa das mãos e um óculos escorregando pelo nariz.

Moça: Haku, eu suponho.

Haku: Quem é você? Como sabe meu nome? ò.ó

Moça: Uma pergunta de cada vez. Meu nome é Hamiko e eu sei o seu nome porque estava lendo sobre você agora pouco. Um garoto órfão, que vive inseguro e confia unicamente na proteção de seu tutor.

Haku: Grande coisa, meu psicólogo vive dizendo isso. Ja sei! Você é minha nova psicanalista! E isso que tem na mão é meu prontuário, certo?

Hamiko: Errado. Eu sou a Pagemaster.

Haku: Quem?

Hamuko: A página principal de toda essa biblioteca. Aquela que guarda as obras e mantém sua fidelidade.

Haku: Eu acho que eu devia comer menos potássio. o.ó

Haku: Não! Você precisa comer mais, brincar mais, ler mais! Aliás, você precisa VIVER mais! - Levantou o báculo.

De repente uma ventania surgiu do nada, e espalhou todos os livros. Um carrinho de café apareceu correndo sozinho e atropelou o garoto, levando-o em cima dele e para bem longe.

Haku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hamiko: Boa viagem, Haku! Você vai ver onde é a saída! Mas primeiro terá que levá-los!

Haku: LEVAR QUEEEEEM?

Hamiko: Você irá conhecê-los! Terror, Aventura e Fantasia!

Haku: FAZ ESSE NEGÓCIO PARAAAAAAAR!

Hamiko: Isso não tem freios! Nada aqui tem! Boa sorte!

A Pagemaster desapareceu, mas o carrinho continuou correndo para o fundo da biblioteca, enquanto a ventania continuava.

Haku: PÁÁÁÁÁRA! VAI BATEEEEEEEER!

**POU! - Bateu numa das estantes, que virou sobre o garoto.**

Haku: AAAH...!!!! °O°

**PROOOOOOOOOOOOOC!**

---

-

---

**Minutos depois...**

**Pof.**

O local estava silencioso e uma das mãos de Haku ficou de fora da pilha de livros. A pilha então se moveu e logo o garoto levantou a cabeça, visivelmente tonto.

Haku: Não vai dar certo... Não vai dar certo mesmo. Huh? ô.ô

Ao olhar direito reparou que a biblioteca se transformara num enorme labirinto e a sensação que tinha era de estar no topo de uma montanha.

Haku: Essa nã... AAAAAH! - Caiu da pilha e agarrou a primeira coisa que estava a sua frente. Um belo livro de capa azul escura que por sinal estava voando no momento da queda. Sim, o livro tinha asas.

Livro: Hm! Hmmmm!

Haku:...!

(Haku) _"O livro ta falando?"_ O.o

Livro: Me solta! Solta!

Haku: Irc!! - Soltou o livro e acabou tombando no chão, se enterrando em mais uma pilha literária. - Ai!

Ao colocar a cabeça pra fora do novo monte viu de repente uma nova figura de pé. Era um garoto muito branco, de cabelos escuros e olhos negros e puxados. Vestia uma túnica azul escura, chapéu pontudo da mesma cor e segurava uma varinha mágica na mão. Parecia um jovem feiticeiro, se não fosse dois pares de asas de libélula.

Haku: Legal! Outro garot...

Sasuke: Escuta, já ouviu falar em cuidado? ò.ó - Ralhou irritado.

Haku: Hã?

Sasuke: As pessoas que lêem meu gênero costumam cuidar deles para durarem até a próxima geração e você quase arranca as páginas!

Haku:...?

Sasuke: Que foi? ù.u

Haku: Você é um garoto como eu, certo?

Sasuke: Você é um garoto?

Haku: u.ù

Sasuke: Bem... Eu não sou um garoto. û.û

Haku: Não!? ò.o

Sasuke: Não. Sou um livro e você me puxou com tanta força que quase fez orelhas nas minhas páginas. ¬¬

Haku: OO

Sasuke: Então da próxima vez tome cuidad...

Haku: Como assim, você é um livro!?!? - Se atirou no rapaz e se apoiou em seus ombros.

Sasuke: Eu não disse que podia tocar em mim. ù.ú

Haku: Você não pode ser um livro! Cadê suas páginas?

Sasuke: Eu to dizendo, você quase as arrancou. Por acaso é surdo?

Haku: Eu tô ficando doido. OO

Sasuke: Não, aqui não é o país das maravilhas. Pode voltar à sanidade. ¬¬ Hn? - Olhou de repente para baixo e encontrou um simples pedaço de papel. Juntou-o.

Haku: Eu devo estar sonhando. É isso. Melhor eu me belisc... _Itaaai_!

Sasuke: Cartão de biblioteca? o.o

Haku: Quê? Ah, sim. Deidara-san que me deu! n.n

Sasuke: Isso é seu!?

Haku: O que eu acabei de dizer? ò.ô

Sasuke: Se isso é seu então você é um leitor? - Sorriu repentinamente surpreso e interessado. - Hm... Com esse cartão você poderá pegar qual livro quiser.

Haku: Huh?

Sasuke: Tome. Em hipótese nenhuma deve perder isso. - Colocou o cartão nas mãos de Haku. - É a chave para sair daqui.

Haku: Mas o bibliotecário disse que a porta da saída estava com letras vermelhas.

Sasuke: Hm...? Se refere àquelas letras?

Os dois olharam em volta e viram a escrita vermelha bem longe.

Haku: Aquilo mesmo! Vamos!

Mal começou a correr e Haku pisou em um livro de capa laranja, o chutando para o lado distraidamente depois.

Livro: HEI!

Haku: Arh!? - Deu um pulo e meia volta. - Quem falou?

Livro: Quem pisou em mim? Quem? - Começou a saculejar.

Haku: OO

Livro: AAAAAR!

De repente o livro brilhou e rapidamente se transformou num garoto agressivo de cabelos loiros, com fios que apontam em todas as direções, olhos azuis e três risquinhos em cada bochecha. Vestia uma roupa de pirata com bandana vermelha e balançava desafiadoramente uma espada fina e afiada.

Naruto: Ah se eu pego o desgraçado! Quem fez isso? Kyuubi!

E para a surpresa de Haku uma raposa de nove caudas apareceu ao seu lado, abrindo a boca.

Kyuubi: GRAAAAW!

Haku: AAAH! Eu me rendo! °O°

Sasuke: ù.u

Naruto: Huh? - Olhou confuso para os lados. - Hei! Aqui não é a terra da aventura! ò.ó

Haku: Não. É uma biblioteca! E guarda essa espada e esse animal pelamordedeus!

Naruto: Ops. Desculpe, senhorita. Sou Naruto e esta é minha raposa de estimação, Kyuubi. Ela não morde. n.n

Haku: Tem certeza? ¬¬ - Olhando para os caninos da Kyuubi.

Naruto: E quem é você, senhorita?

Sasuke: O nome dele é Haku, é um humano e não é uma garota. ù.u

Naruto: Quê!?

Haku: Hei! Peraí! Você disse "terra da aventura"?

Naruto: Isso. Tem certeza que você não é uma garota? -.-

Haku: Tenho. **- Gota -** Você disse terra da fantasia? Acho que é isso que eu to procurando. Ela disse que eu tenho que levar... Hm... Terror, aventura e fantasia. Isso! Eu tenho que achá-los!

Sasuke: Prazer. Fantasia.

Haku: Heim! Você é fantasia?

Sasuke: Aê. Tem certeza que você não é surdo? ¬¬

Haku: Então você é... - Olhou para o pirata.

Naruto: Aventura.

Haku: Aventura e Fantasia são os nomes de vocês!?

Naruto e Sasuke: Isso.

Haku: Por que então se apresentou como Naruto? Ò.Ó

Naruto: Esse é meu nome de verdade. Aventura é meu título. XD

Haku: E você?

Sasuke: Sasuke.

Haku: Eu mereço... Pelo menos agora só falta o terror.

Naruto: Do que ele tá falando? ô.ó

Sasuke: Ele tem o cartão da biblioteca.

Naruto: Quê! Cartão! - Abriu um sorrisão e praticamente voou pra cima do garoto. - Então você é um leitor! Cara, eu sou muito legal, sabia?

Sasuke: Negativo! Ele já disse que vai me levar.

Naruto: Você? Fala sério. Por que alguém leria fantasia quando o que todo mundo gosta é de uma boa aventura? ò.ó

Sasuke: Imprudência, irresponsabilidade, teimosia e sorte. É a isso que você se resume.

Naruto: E você com fadinhas, bruxinhas, príncipes, varinha mágica... Que coisa mais emo.

Sasuke: É mais fácil gostarem de mim do que de você, _dobe_. - Cruzou os braços e sorriu cinicamente.

Naruto: QUÊ! Guliver, Ulisses, Jasão e os argonautas, Moby Dick... O que você tem a dizer, heim?

Sasuke: Eu sou mais popular. Peter pan, A Bela e a Fera, João e o pé de feijão, Aprendiz de feiticeiro, Harry Potter...

Naruto: Harry Potter é aventura, seu demente!

Sasuke: Bruxos, elfos e duendes. É fantasia!

Naruto: Se fosse fantasia não teria tanta luta!

Haku: Harry Potter é considerado fantasia e aventura. Pelo menos é o que dizem. û.û

Sasuke: Epa. Como assim _"o que dizem"?_

Haku: Eu só assisti aos filmes. n.n

Naruto e Sasuke:...!

Haku: Tudo bem, eu vou levar os dois. Vamos. - Deu meia volta e começou a andar, mas ninguém o seguiu. - Que foi, ué?

Sasuke: Quem garante que você vai nos ler? ¬¬

Haku: Heim?

Naruto: Olha, marujo, não é pra você nos levar e nos usar como peso de papel. Tem muita gente interessada nas estórias pra sofrermos essa humilhação. ò.ó

Haku: Como é que é?!

Sasuke: Estou chegando a conclusão que você é surdo. ù.ú

Haku:...

Naruto: Então?

Haku: Vocês são muito grossos. ó.ò

Sasuke: Aff... Vamos embora, Naruto.

Haku: Não! Peraí! Eu não posso ir sem vocês!

Naruto: To nem aí. Vamos, Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Graw...

Haku: Ta bom, ta bom! Eu vou ler vocês! Os dois! Prometo!

Naruto: Ahá! Legal! Mas eu primeiro, heim! - Correu para perto de Haku, seguido da raposa e de Sasuke. - Pra onde vamos?

Haku: Temos que ir até a saída. Aquela porta ali.

Naruto: E o que estão esperando? Vamos logo!

Haku: Aventura, peraí!

Naruto começou a correr, seguido de Haku e da raposa, enquanto Sasuke apenas voava na direção do loiro. Em minutos conseguiram atravessar a porta da saída.

Naruto: Pronto! Chegamo... Huh?

Haku e Sasuke:...!

Não estavam mais na biblioteca, e sim, num lugar completamente diferente. Estavam no alto de uma colina, onde havia sido contruído um castelo sombrio. O céu estava cinza e a área deserta. Havia algumas árvores mortas e dois ou três abutres pelos galhos.

O solo era cor de barco e apesar de não chover ouvia-se o som dos relâmpagos.

_"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"_

Haku: Brrrrr...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Onde estamos? o.o

-

* * *

**Haku: n.n**

**Gostou? Reviews!**


	2. Terror

**Cap. 2**

**Terror**

---

_**"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"**_

Haku: Aaah!! - Se escondeu atrás de Naruto, segurando os ombros dele. - Eu odeio trovões, sabia? Por que justo um lugar com chuva e trovões?

Sasuke: Afinal, onde estamos?

Naruto: Na terra da fantasia. Não tá reconhecendo o castelo?

Sasuke: Idiota, nem de longe isso é um castelo fantástico!

Naruto: Epa! Do que você me chamou? ò.ó - Desembainhou a espada e apontou para Sasuke.

Haku: Dá pra guardar isso? X(

Sasuke: Hnf. Grande coisa.¬¬ - Apontou a varinha.

Kyuubi: Grrr...

Sasuke: Não vale usar esse bicho.

Naruto: Você tem uma varinha!

Haku: DÁ PRA ABAIXAR ESSA COISA, CACETA!

Sasuke e Naruto: OO

_**"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"**_

Haku: Aaaaah! - Se encolheu novamente atrás de Naruto.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Com certeza aqui não é a terra da aventura.

Sasuke: Vamos entrar. - Saiu voando até a porta, seguido de Naruto.

Haku: Hei, peraí!

Correram e ao se aproximarem da porta constataram que o castelo era mais assustador ainda. A aldraba era de um ferro e tinha um desenho de uma carranca grotesca, mas bem trabalhada. Ao lado da porta havia uma corda.

Naruto: Acho que isso é a campainha.

Haku: Cê não vai puxar, vai? OO

Naruto: Não, ora.

Haku: Ufa.

Naruto: É você que vai.

Haku: QUÊ!?!

Sasuke: Odeio concordar com ele, mas é verdade. Você é que tem o cartão da biblioteca, Haku.

Haku olhava com uma cara de "Como é?" para Sasuke, enquanto pegava o cartão do bolso incrédulo.

Haku: O que... ISSO... Tem haver... Com AQUILO? - Apontou pra porta.

Naruto: Você dá medo quando fica nervoso sabia? Deve ser o clima. ô.ô

_**"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"**_

Haku: Ta certo! Ta certo! - Puxou a corda de uma vez.

Mas o sino não tocou, ao invés disso caiu um livro muito surrado e pesado, com capa vermelha, na cabeça do garoto.

_**"POC"**_

Haku: XoX

Naruto: Hei! Mas quem guardaria um livro aqui?

Kyuubi: Func. Func. - Farejando o livro. - Atchim! X(

Naruto: Apresente-se, marujo!

De repente o livro brilhou e tomou a forma de um garoto ruivo, com olhos azuis de contornos pretos e uma capa preta. Olhava de forma maquiavélica para todos.

Haku: AAAH! - Voltou para trás de Naruto, se encolhendo.

Gaara: O que estão fazendo aqui?

Naruto: Mas que coisa é você? Por isso estava lá em cima! Andou assustando seu leitor por acaso?

Gaara: Lógico. - Sorriu de forma sádica.

Haku: Eu não quero ler esse livro não... OO

Sasuke: Parem de cena. Esse cara... Ele tem meus olhos.

Naruto: E você ainda fala isso em voz alta? ò.ô

Sasuke: Ò.Ó

Gaara: Meu nome é Gaara e eu vivo para assustar as pessoas. Assustá-las faz com que eu reconheça a minha existência.

Kyuubi: Grrr.

Haku: Então você existe. Ta me assustando. X(

Gaara: Acho que você não conta. ¬¬

Sasuke: Vamos levar ele conosco.

Haku: Heim?

Naruto: Como é?

Sasuke: Não está na cara? Estamos na terra do terror.

Gaara: Isso. Isso mesmo. Mas por que eu iria com vocês? Do jeito que essa garota treme deve ser um Romance.

Haku: Eu sou garoto! ò.ó

Gaara: Huh?! O.o

Sasuke: Ele é humano e tem o cartão da biblioteca.

Gaara:...!

Haku: Não gostei dessa cara não. X(

O livro ruivo praticamente se jogou no garoto, segurando em seus ombros e o encarando nos olhos.

Gaara: O cartão? Você tem o cartão? Ah, então isso muda as coisas, meu caro leitor. Terei o maior prazer em assustá-lo da pior forma possível. Provar minha existência mais do que nunca.

Naruto: Aê, eu acho que esse livro bebe. -.-

Gaara: Frankenstein, O médico e o monstro, Conde Drácula... Certamente irão lhe fazer arrepiar os pêlos.

Haku: OO

Gaara: Mas... Tem certeza que quer entrar no castelo?

_**"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"**_

Haku: AAAARH! Tenho! - Correu até a corda e puxou.

_**"BLÉM! BLÉM! BLÉM! BLÉM!"**_

Gaara:...!

Naruto: Ô, Haku, eu acho que o dono já ouviu. ò.ô

Com um rangido exagerado a porta se abriu, dando visão a um homem alto, ruivo, com olhar de ressaca e um sorriso tão estranho que chegava a ser assustador.

Gaara: Mestre Sasori... - Falou temeroso.

Sasori: Convidados? Ora, eu não esperava. Podem entrar.

Haku: Acho que eu preferia ter ficado aqui fora. OO

_**"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"**_

Haku: Ta legal. Eu entro.¬¬

Por dentro do castelo estava escuro e sombrio. Sasori andava a frente seguido de Gaara, Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke e Haku (Agarrado ao braço de Sasuke enquanto este segurava a varinha com força).

Sasori: Bem vindos ao meu humilde castelo. Podem entrar. Fiquem a vontade.

Gaara: Podem sentar. Os móveis são inofensivos. - Sorriu de forma obscura.

Haku: Glup. ú.ù

Os três sentaram-se num sofá e a Kyuubi permaneceu ao lado do Aventura.

Sasori: Eu vou trazer algo para beberem.

Nesse momento Gaara se mostrou levemente assustado e, assim que o homem subiu, Terror o acompanhou, deixando os visitantes a sós.

Haku: Aqui é horripilante.

Naruto: Esse lugar é mais sinistro que um navio fantasma.

Sasuke: E esse cara é mais assustador que um feiticeiro das trevas. Melhor sermos cautelosos. - Murmurava também espremendo os lábios enquanto Haku parecia colado em seu braço.

Sasori: Aqui está a bebida. Podem tomar.

Naruto: Legal! Eu tava mesmo com sede!

Gaara:...!

Naruto pegou seu chá gelado seguido de Sasuke e Haku, mas antes que o loiro desse uma golada Gaara puxou a xícara de sua mão.

Naruto: Hei! Pega a sua!

Gaara: Não beba!

Naruto: Me dá isso aqui!

Gaara: Não!

De repente a bebida caiu sobre uma planta, que instantaneamente morreu.

Haku: AAAH! TENTATIVA DE HOMICÍDIO! \°O°/

Sasori: Terror mau... Você não os deixou ser parte de minha experiências.

Sasuke:...!

Gaara: Essa não.

O anfitrião tirou um frasco do bolso e bebeu, rindo de forma maquiavélica.

Sasori: Kukuku... Ahá... Ahá... Aahauahauahauahau! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! - Tomou a forma de uma marionete-montro em segundos e começou a quebrar tudo.

Haku: CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Sasuke: EU VOU CORRER SE VOCÊ SOLTAR MEU BRAÇO!

Gaara: Por aqui! Sigam-me!

A marionete-monstro avançou no grupo enquanto todos corriam para o andar de cima, a mando de Gaara.

Naruto: Andar de cima! Por que o andar de cima? O QUE ACONTECEU COM A PORTA DA FRENTE?

Sasori: GRAAAAAAAAAA!

Haku: A GENTE TÁ MORTO!

Subiram correndo os degrais em círculo e quando chegaram Sasuke usou a varinha para transformar a escada num grande escorregador de pedra, fazendo o monstro deslizar para baixo.

Naruto: Uau. Pensou rápido.

Sasori: Muahauahauahauahaua! - Escalava o escorrega de pedra com suas garras.

Sasuke: Epa.

Naruto: Certo, vamos embora!

Voltaram a correr para a única sala daquele imenso corredor e quando abriram encontraram uma série de tubos de ensaios e experimentos em geral. Animais empalhados, camundongos com forma alterada, e alguns líquidos borbulhando nas buretas.

Haku: O cara é um insano. Queria nos matar para fazer experiência! o.o

Sasori: Voltem! Muahauahauahauahaua!

Gaara: Rápido, por aqui!

Todos correram seguindo o Terror até uma porta e ao abrirem constataram que estavam numa sacada quase no topo do castelo.

Haku:...! OO! - Se agarrou no braço de Naruto ao ver a altura em que estavam.

Naruto: Você é louco?! Cadê a saída? ò.ó

Gaara: É só pular. - Falou mórbido.

Haku: Quê!!

Gaara: Vamos.

Haku: Nem pensar! Boa parte das mortes acontecem no mar e talvez uns dez por cento delas sejam oriundas de pessoas que se jogam tentando salvar a própria vida! XO

Sasori: VOLTEEEEEM!

Naruto: Ele está vindo!

Kyuubi: Grrrr! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

A raposa avançou no monstro, derrubando-o antes que fosse para a sacada, mas Sasori conseguiu reunir forças e lançar um jato d'água perfurante sobre ela, lançando-a então para o lado.

Naruto: Kyuubi!

Naruto se soltou de Haku para pegar a raposa ferida.

Haku: Aventura!

Sasuke: Essa não...!

O pirata se desviou dos golpes do monstro, carregou a raposa e a levou embora nas costas antes que o monstro a enterrasse ao quebrar o piso. Nesse meio tempo Haku parou de correr e empurrou uma estante cheia de tubos de ensaios em cima de Sasori, explodindo tudo.

Sasori: AAAAAAAAAAAARH!

Sasuke: Vem por aqui. Rápido, _dobe_! - Agarrou o braço de Naruto e o puxou para a sacada.

Sasori: GRAAAAAAAAA!!

Haku: Não vai dar certo! Não vai dar certo mesmo! - Saiu correndo em direção à sacada e pulou de lá. - JERONIMOOOOO!

Gaara também pulou, depois Naruto (Empurrado) e Sasuke. Mas é claro que este último não caiu nas pedras ou na água, já que sabia voar.

_**"TCHIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"**_

Haku: Ar... Ar... Hm? - Olhou para cima e viu o anfitrião na sacada gargalhando como um louco. - ô.o

Gaara: O humor dele sempre foi estranho. ¬¬

Naruto: O cartão!

O pedacinho de papel flutuava perto dele até que Sasuke pegou

Haku: To vendo que vai ser difícil manter isso inteiro.

Naruto: Sabe nadar, não, Kyuubi? - Soltou a raposa.

Gaara: Vamos. Melhor nadarmos até a praia.

Naruto: Não sei. Seguir você não me parece uma boa idéia.

Gaara: Nós escapamos do monstro, não?

Naruto: Hm...

Sasuke: Eu estou vendo a praia. É por ali.

Haku: Então vamos nadar até lá.

Nadaram enfrentando a maré e sob a chuva, até que chegaram à areia cinza. Não havia lua no céu, mas os relâmpagos se tornaram menos frequentes.

Haku praticamente se jogou na terra enquanto Sasuke se sentava ao lado de um Naruto totalmente molhado e Gaara espremia a própria capa.

Haku: Peraí... Eu estou vivo? Eu estou vivo! - Abriu um sorrisão.

Naruto: Ar... Ar... Cara maluco esse cientista.

Haku: Escapamos! Estamos vivos! A Kyuubi tentou nos proteger. Que legal. Mas eu pensei que animais kawais ficavam na terra da fantasia. n.n

Sasuke: Desde quando esse demônio é kawai? ù.u

Kyuubi: Grrr. - Babando ferozmente.

Gaara: Acho que a queda afetou a visão dele. ¬¬

Naruto: Ela só tá com fome. - Acariciou o animal.

Haku: Fome! Ela vai nos devorar! OO

Naruto: Claro que não. Ela não come livros.

Halu: OO

Naruto: Ah... Você não é um livro. n.n

Haku: \°O°/...!

Gaara: O que é aquilo? - Olhou para o horizonte e de repente viu as letras vermelhas brilhando em cima de uma porta no meio do nada.

_"Saída"_

Haku: Ali está a saída! Eu quero voltar para a biblioteca e esperar por Deidara-san!

Naruto: Hei, espere por nós!

Os quatro correram para a porta e atravessaram-na sem pensar mais em nada. Quando pararam uma luz quase cegou todos eles. Talvez por estarem acostumado com a escuridão da terra do terror.

Haku: Arh! - Cobriu os olhos para se acostumar com a luz. - Huh?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Hm! - Sorriu.

O cenário havia mudado. Não estavam na biblioteca, mas numa praia. Fazia uma tarde radiante e as ondas batiam com violência nos rochedos. A areia era branca e a praia deserta. Haviam algumas palmeiras e fontes de água doce pelo local.

De repente a raposa de nove caudas começou a correr para capturar e devorar algumas aves do local.

Sasuke e Haku: Nojento OxO

Haku: Onde... Onde estamos?

Gaara: Que lugar estranho.

Naruto: Não é estranho. É maravilhoso! Hahá! Estamos na terra da Aventura!

-

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Mais um capítulo. Saiu rápido pq eu to de folga.**

**Quem viu o filme sabe o que rola! Yuhuuu! n.n**

**Abrindo o livro de reviews**

**-**

**Yuki Mao Kitsune**

Pelo visto dessa vez eu peguei uma velharia mais atualizada (Em relação a Morrendo e Aprendendo e Descanse em paz, meu amor - Histórias de fantasmas).

Sakura não aparece, Mao. O casal dessa fic é o mesmo do filme. n.n

* * *

**KiTSunE**

Sim! Já vi que você se lembra, não?

Eu amava esse filme quando era criança. Vi umas cinco vezes e achei o Haku perfeito pra esse papel. Isso porque ele é tão kawai quanto o protagonista. 8D

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiim! Esse já passou no cinema em casa! E que bom que muita gente conhece. 8D

Certamente então vc já sabe quem é o casal. Se bem que isso não é mistério, non?

* * *

**Danny**

Eu puxo um "R" nela. Estava procurando alguém pra ser o Pagemaster e resolvi me colocar. Afinal sou eu que estou escrevendo a fic e testando o Haku.

Um abraço, Danny!

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

Você já deve ter visto esse filme. Ele foi muito popular.

Posso postar a qualquer dia. Principalmente agora que não estou tendo aula na Federal. Quanto ao Haku... É, ele realmente ta procurando alguém que o proteja (O Gaara tá fora de cogitação XD).

Ps: Sasuke de asinha é kawai! n.n

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

Haku: Eu não sou covarde. Só cauteloso. ú.ù

Acho que o Zabuza estava preparando seu coração quando perguntou se ele queria ser bailarino. Hn. Adoro a postura dos bailarinos.

Que bom que está gostando da fic, Hanna. Também adoro as suas (Principalmente quando o Naruto dá uma mãozinha XD).

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

Obrigada, Larry. n.n

Harry Potter tem ação e fantasia. Eu acredito que venha mais para o lado da fantasia.

Estou aproveitando o recesso pra atualizar logo.

* * *

**Kadzinha**

Sim! Relâmpagos e trovões são maravilhosos. Eu adoro contemplar eles. Principalmente quando a descarga elétrica se faz de uma núvem para outra.

Haku: Sabe quantas pessoas já morreram em tempestades elétricas?

Hamiko: Afff... ú.ù

* * *

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Quem viu o filme sabe quem é o casal. Hehe! Acontece de uma forma bem engraçada e rápida, já que o centro das atenções é Haku. 8D

Um abraço, Kirane-chan!

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Sim!

Naruto - Aventura - Como o Sasuke diz: Imprudencia, teimosia e sorte. Naruto sem isso não é Naruto.

Sasuke - Fantasia - Popular entre as garotas, elegante, e tão cobiçado que até a Disney transforma em desenho animado.

Gaara - Terror - Sombrio, estranho e tem como sentido da existência algo muito macabro (Assustar os outros).

Legal, non? 8)

Abraços!

* * *

-

**Terror**

**A terra das sombras. Aqui se distingue os perdedores dos talentosos. **


	3. Aventura

**Cap. 3**

**Aventura**

---

Naruto: Aaah! é por isso que eu não gosto de ver a Kyuubi comendo. Coitado do passarinho. T.T

Haku: Antes ele que eu.

"Rooonc."

Haku: Eu to com fome. ú.ù

Naruto: A gente dá um jeito. Vamos, Sasuke. Gaara.

Gaara: Aff.

Os três resolveram pescar e em poucos minutos conseguiram trazer os peixes, juntar lenha e fazer uma fogueira para assá-los. Kyuubi voltou da floresta e se deitou ao pé de Naruto satisfeita com a refeição.

Haku: Hm! Eu tava mesmo com fome. - Acabou de comer sua parte e se deitou na areia. - Eu sabia que devia ter ouvido Zabuza-san quando ele disse que eu precisava aprender a pescar.

Naruto: Nhoc. Nhoc. Hm!

Haku: Eu gostei daqui. Tem praia. n.n Embora eu não me atreva a nadar com águas tão turbulentas. û.u

Gaara e Sasuke terminava de comer sua parte, até que o Fantasia desviou o olhar assim que viu a Kyuubi se levantar e encarar o horizonte.

Sasuke: Naruto, esse animal tá alerta.

Naruto: Nhoc! Não. Ela só deve querer comer mais um animal inofensivo. Melhor não olhar.

Piratas: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Saindo de todos os cantos.

Naruto: OO

Haku: AAAH! Que foi isso!? °O°

Gaara: Parece assustador. - Sorriu de forma estranha.

Naruto: DEIXA DE SER "ZÉ" E CORRE!

Haku: AAAAAAAH!

Os quatro fugiram dos piratas sem olhar pra trás e sem pensar no que estavam fazendo. Gaara passou por alguns, levando Haku consigo, Naruto e Kyuubi lutaram contra outros antes de correrem enquanto Sasuke paralizava seus adversários a sua mágica. O grupo não olhou para trás e correu para a floresta afim de se esconderem.

Naruto: Só tomem cuidado com as armadilhAAAAAAAAAH! - Sentiu algo prender seu pé e o pendurar de cabeça pra baixo. - ME TIREM DAQUIIIII!

Haku: Aventura! - Parou de correr.

Gaara: Como foi parar aí?

Sasuke: _Dobe_.

Naruto: Repete isso, seu aprendiz de feiticeiro depois da mutação!

Piratas: PARADOS!

Haku, Sasuke e Gaara: OO

De repente se viram cercados piratas com facões e espadas por tudo que é lado.

Haku: Será que a gente pode gritar "Parolá"? OO

Sasuke: Gritar o quê!? ò.ô

_"Deixem ele comigo"_

Os piratas se afastaram e deram vista para um homem de cabelos alaranjados e piercings pelo rosto. Não possuía uma das pernas, e sim, uma madeira bem colocada.

Pain: Levem eles para o navio. São nossos prisioneiros.

Kyuubi: Grrrr.

Naruto fez um sinal com a mão para a raposa não avançar enquanto olhava com desafio para os piratas.

Pain: Quem diria, Naruto. O pirata que roubou a sagrada raposa de nove caudas de mim agora se encontra de cabeça pra baixo numa armadilha patética. Agora a Kyuubi é minha.

Naruto:...

Pain: Vamos, marujos! Subam no navio! Minha maior ambição deverá ser caçada. - Pegou a espada. - O cachalote maldito que levou minha perna.

Naruto: Epa.

---

**Horas depois...**

O navio rumava em alto mar mantendo Haku e Sasuke presos em uma cela e Naruto e Gaara na outra. Havia lodo em toda a parte e pedaços de cordas puídas. Um marujo limpava o chão com uma água que mais parecia lama enquanto os prisioneiros apenas o miravam.

Haku: X(

Sasuke: Não me diga que tá enjoado.

Haku: É a maresia. Você acha que eu to verde?

Sasuke: Não.

Haku: Mas eu não to me sentindo bem. Acho que é caustrofobia.

Sasuke: Jura? ¬¬

Haku: Você não pode usar a sua mágica pra nos tirar daqui?

Sasuke: E o que vai fazer depois que fugir? Enfrentar os caras?

Naruto: Eles prenderam a Kyuubi. Precisamos dela também.

Gaara: Isso é mesmo assustador. Hn, deveríamos arriscar a fugir.

Naruto: Ele tem razão. Vão nos fazer andar na prancha para virarmos comida de tubarão.

Haku: Aaah! Eu não quero virar comida de tubarão! - Se segurou no braço de Sasuke.

Sasuke: O negócio é: Morrer na faca ou nos dentes?

Haku: OO

Naruto: Eu prefiro morrer na faca, pois morrerei tentando!

Haku: °O°...!

Sasuke: Certo.

Haku: Não! Peraí, eu ainda não me decidi!

Sasuke usou a magia para destrancar as fechaduras e, quando o marujo ouviu um tlec, mal virou para trás que sentiu um barril sendo jogado em sua cabeça.

POF! - Caiu no chão desmaiado.

Naruto: Certo, agora é só pegar a Kyuubi...

_**"PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!"**_

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

O navio balançou bruscamente e muita água entrou no convés, caindo para o porão. Haku sentiu seu corpo ser lançado de um lado, o que significava que o mar estava muito turbulento.

Haku: AAA...!!

Sasuke: Peguei. - Carregou o garoto e bateu as asas.

Naruto: AAAAAAH! - Caía para o outro lado e colidia com uma coleção de caixotes. Sua primeira reação foi se segurar num dos pilares.

Gaara: O que tá acontecendo? - Se segurava nas grades enquanto o navio continuava balançando.

Naruto: Não importa, eles devem estar distraídos! Vão embora e peguem o bote enquanto eu vou pegar a Kyuubi!

**BOOOM! Algo colidiu violentamente, fazendo o navio quase virar e muita água entrar.**

Gaara: AAAAH! - Se segurou mais na grade.

Naruto: Essa não! Gasp! É o cachalote assassino!

Haku: Quem!?

Naruto: Moby Dick!

-

Pain: Segurem as velas! Lancem os arpões! A baleia é minha! - Gritava segurando o timão.

Mais água entrou no navio enquanto o vento aumentava e a baleia mais uma vez atacava. Alguns marujos escorregaram para fora do navio, caindo no mar, outros tentavam atacar. Haku subiu ao convés correndo, seguido de Sasuke e Gaara, mas o movimento do barco levou o garoto e Gaara para perto da proa junto com muita água.

Haku: AAAAH! Cof! Cof! Gasp! - Se segurou em Gaara.

Sasuke: Haku!

Haku: Eu to bem!Vá atrás do Aventura!

O Fantasia imediatamente voou para o porão. Haku se levantou, se segurando na proa e de repente seu queixo quase caiu quando viu o tipo de mosntro que estava lidando. Uma baleia dez vezes maior do que o navio em que estavam. O animal levou mais uns tiros de arpão e mergulhou.

Haku: Ah, não...

Certamente sabia o que estava pra acontecer. Moby Dick pretendia atacar por baixo.

Gaara: A gente vai morrer.

Haku: Rápido, Terror! Vem comigo! - O puxou pelo braço.

Pain: Rápido, seus infelizes! Não vamos perder pra um mísero animal!

Haku se agarrou nas cordas e desamarrou um dos botes, sendo ajudado por Gaara.

---

No porão, Naruto corria atrapalhado até o local onde sua raposa estava presa. Tirou uma faca da cintura e cortou a corda. Nesse mesmo momento mais uma vez o barco balançou violentamente, jogando Naruto contra Sasuke e a faca longe.

Sasuke: Ah!

_"Atirem! Ela vai ser nossa!"_

Naruto:...!

Sasuke e abriu os olhos e ficou mirando o par que estava a sua frente sem reação. Naruto estavaem cima dele e com o rosto muito próximo, mase não parecia disposto a sair.

Kyuubi: GRAW! - Puxou a roupa do loiro impaciente e o arrastou para longe do rapaz.

Naruto: Tá! Peraí! Eu to saindo! Vamos, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Aff... - Levantou vôo e saiu na frente, seguido de Naruto e a Kyuubi.

O trio correu ao convés, onde todos os marujos estavam atentos.

Haku: Aventura! Fantasia! Rápido, temos que fugir!

Naruto: Não precisa pedir duas vezes!

Naruto pulou para dentro do bote e cortou a outra corda com a espada, fazendo o bote se soltar do navio

De repente o cachalote apareceu por baixo e avançou contra o barco. Sua boca oberta ocupava dois terços do navio e as ondas formadas por ela não conseguiam ser suportadas pelo bote.

**_"PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!"_**

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Apenas se viu os pedaços de madeira voando em todas as direções e o cachalote voltando ao mar espirrando água para todos os lados saem deixar vertígios de sobreviventes. O bote foi lançado longe pelas ondas e afundou com a quantidade de água que havia colidido com ele, deixando todos no fundo do mar.

Haku: Aaaar! - Colocou a cabeça pra fora e tomou ar. - Gasp! Cof! Terror! Aventura! Fantasia!

Gaara: Cof! Cof!

Haku: Terror!

Gaara: Ar... Ar...

Haku: Você está bem?

Gaara: Estou vivo. ú.ù

Haku: Essa não... Cadê os outros!

Naruto colocou a cabeça pra fora, em seguida a Kyuubi, com Sasuke se segurando nela.

Naruto: Ar!

Sasuke: Cof! Cof! Cof!

Haku: Fantasia, você não sabe nadar?

Gaara: Já viu inseto saber nadar? A maioria eu mato afogado.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: La se foi minha espada. Tava pesada e eu tava afundando.

Sasuke: Minhas asas estão encharcadas... Gasp! E lá se foi meu chapéu. ù.ú

O grupo olhou para o horizonte e viu a baleia se afastando ao pôr-do-sol. Agora parecia minúscula.

Naruto: Moby Dick arrasa.

Haku: Aquela coisa quase matou a gente! E agora... O que mais falta acontecer?

Livros:...!

Haku: Que foi? Por que eu me sinto puxado pra trás?

Quando Haku deu meia volta viu uma onda gigante vir em direção a eles.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-

-

-

**Mais algumas horas depois...**

_"Haku. Haku, acorda"_

Haku: Zabuza-san... - Dormindo.

Sasuke: Não. Sasuke.

Haku: Heim! - Se levantou de repente, dando de cara com a Kyuubi. - AAAH! Atchim!

Sasuke: Saúde. E agora perdemos Naruto e Gaara.

Haku: Não! ToT Por que nessa terra quando a gente se livra de um problema aparece logo outro? Ah! O cartão!

O rapaz tirou do bolso uma massa de papel esmigalhado, mas Sasuke tocou nele com a varinha e logo o cartão voltou ao normal.

Haku: Uau.

Sasuke: Já que a raposa está aqui pode identificar o rastro deles. Além do mais minhas asas estão secas. Posso procurá-los por cima.

Haku: Mesmo assim. Não vai dar certo. Não vai dar certo mesmo. ú.ù

---

Enquanto isso, Naruto andava desolado pela praia, com a bandana em sua cabeça mal amarrada e usando um galho para se apoiar.

Naruto: Será que poderia ficar pior?

Gaara: X.X - Deitado no chão.

Naruto: AH! Gaara ta morto! °O° Huh?

Entretanto o Aventura notou várias cordinhas em volta de Gaara e várias pessoas minúsculas em cima do corpo dele.

Naruto: Hei! Lilliputianos!

Lilliputiano: Uia! Outro gigante! 8)

Lilliputiano: Vamos atacá-lo! 8D

_"Peguem ele!"_

_"Ráááááááá!"_

Naruto: ¬¬ - Deu um chute nos pequeninos.

_"Aaaai! Doeu!" _XO

Naruto: Hei, Gaara. Ô, Gaara, acorda!

Gaara: Hm? -.-

Naruto: Bora, cara, levanta. - Desamarrou o ruivo, passou o braço dele pelo seu ombro e colocou a outra mão em sua contura. - Anda, marujo, senão você vira refeição dos lilliputianos.

Gaara: Lilliputianos? -.-

Naruto: É.

Gaara: Que porrX é essa? ¬¬

Lilliputiano: Hei! Nosso gigante!

Naruto: Dêem o fora! Chispem! Rasguem! Vamos, Gaara. Anda.

Gaara: Eu não gostei daqui. Achei chato. -.- Quero voltar pra terra do terror. Lá eu sei que não vou morrer. Os outros vão, mas eu não. Eu não me importo com os outros. ú.ù

_"Terrooooor! Aventuraaaaa!"_

Naruto: Haku?

O rapaz corria na direção da dupla, seguindo a Kyuubi e Sasuke.

Naruto: Hei! Haku!

Haku: Que bom que todos estão bem. Pelo menos estamos todos juntos agora.

Gaara: Presos pra sempre numa terra onde tudo piora. Sim, porque o cartão deve ter virado sopa.

Naruto: Pior do que ficar preso na sua terra com um monstro assassino na nossa cola. ò.ó

Gaara: Qual é o mal? ¬¬

Haku: Não aqui está. - Tirou um papel do bolso.

Gaara:...! Isso é...!

Naruto: Hehe! O cartão da biblioteca. XD Os heróis da terra da aventura são marcados pela sorte.

Haku: Isso compensa os eventos. n.n Huh?

O laranja do céu passou gradativamente pra um lilás suave e logo se viu uma porta com letras vermelhas brilhando no meio da ilha.

_"Saída"_

Haku: Arh...! A saída! Vamos! - Começou a correr em direção à porta. - Vamos, Terror! Aventura! Fantasia!

Sasuke: Estou bem a frente.

Naruto: Hei, esperem por mim! Hahahaa!

Haku: Mal espero pra contar pro Zabuza-san! Ele nem vai acreditar!

Com euforia Haku atravessou a porta, junto com os livros, e mais uma vez o cenário mudou.

Haku:...!

Era noite, mas com um céu magestoso, cheio de estrelas e uma lua encantadora. Estavam numa ilha cheia de criaturas fantásticas e água corrente.

Haku: Que... Que lugar lindo!

Um sorriso fascinante brotou do rosto de Haku, e seus olhos pareceram aumentar de tamanho. Havia outros homens e mulheres vestidos da mesma forma que Sasuke, e voavam pelo local. Outras fadas eram tão pequenas e brilhavam, fazendo-as parecer vagalumes.

Haku: Isso é simplesmente maravilhoso!

Os vaga-lumes começaram a contornar Haku, fazendo-o gargalhar como se tivesse sentindo cócegas, e depois fazê-lo correr feliz atrás deles.

Naruto: Esse lugar... - Olhou em volta e parou ao ver o rosto de Sasuke. O brilho do local reluzia a face pálida e os olhos negros.

Sasuke: Essa é a terra da fantasia.

-

**Continua.**

* * *

**Danny**

Não viu o filme? Que pena, mas aí está uma idéia de como ele é (Só que nele os livros não tem forma humana. São livros mesmo). n.n

Um abraço!

* * *

**Uchiha GiH**

Hauahauahauah! Apesar d'eu não achar nada mais kawai que o Naruto de neko maid e o Sasuke de vestido e lacinho (AAAH! Agarra os dois) ele não usa vestido aqui não. É uma túnica estilo aprendiz de feiticeiro.

O nome do filme é Estória sem fim (Com "E" mesmo). Muito bom. Eu adorava ele.

Naruto: Quero esse desenho. n.n

Sasuke: ¬///¬

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Como dois livros ficariam juntos? Eu realmente não faço a mínima idéia, mas o autor do filme usou a imaginação. XD

Ficou muito bonitinho os dois porque a fantasia (era uma fadinha) era toda certa, disciplinada, e o aventura era uma peste (pirata).

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

_"Haku, de onde é que você tira tanta estatística? XD Vê na tv ou tem um livro falando disso?"_

Haku: Internet. n.n Mas o jornal também ajuda, Hanna.

Uau! A Temari. É, ela realmente tem gênio forte, mas assustador mesmo é o Gaara com cara de "Eu quero matar". Tadinho do Haku.

* * *

**Yuki Mao Kitsune**

Mais um capítulo, Mao. Esse é o penúltimo (A fic é curta mesmo).

Bjs

* * *

**Kadzinha**

Uia, é uma boa idéia. Talvez o próximo capítulo seja o último e o Haku certamente irá mostrar algumas curiosidades ao estilo "Você sabia".

Haku: o///o

Abraços!

* * *

**RaposaVermelha**

_Yo_, Raposa. O _happy end_ vem no próximo capítulo.

Haku medroso é kawai, non? Todo mundo fica com vontade de proteger ele. n.n

* * *

**Carol Freitas**

É verdade, Naruto dá cada fora... XD

Mas a Kyuubi é do bem. Ao menos quando não tá com fome.

Bjs!

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

Hauahauahaua! Sakura! Ela é assustadora?

O filme é antigo (Ultimamente só ando fazendo fic com velharia ¬¬), mas é legal. Só que só aparece Terror, Aventura e Fantasia. Os livros que a Pagemaster mandou Haku pegar.

Depois dessa aventura ele precisa mesmo de proteção.

Haku: Medo. X(

* * *

**Ester Modoki**

É mesmo. Por que "Jerônimo"? ô.o

Bem, deixa pra lá. Só não vai ter SasoDei porque Deidara é o bibliotecário e o Sasori uma personagem de livro. É só um par que essa fic tem (O mesmo do filme).

Bjos e cerejeiras procê tb. n.n

* * *

-

**Aventura: Os verdadeiros heróis se reconhecem não só pelo número de vitórias, mas pelo número de tentativas. **


	4. Fantasia

**Cap. 4**

**Fantasia**

---

Haku: Então você é uma fada, Sasuke? Sempre achei que todas fadas fossem mulheres.

Sasuke: Leia "Polegarzinha".

Gaara: Eu cansei de andar. Quando vamos embora? ¬¬

Haku: Vamos ficar um pouco aqui antes de irmos, Terror. n.n

Sasuke: Como eu disse, todos preferem a fantasia.

Naruto: Ah, não enche. Viver aqui é pedir pra morrer de tédio. Vamos, Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Rrrr.

(Gaara) _"Invejoso"_ ¬¬

Haku continuou andando feliz pela paisagem exótica, cheia de fadas e vaga-lumes, até que parou numa área vazia, ao lado de uma queda d'água magnífica, e viu uma velha muito feia, de capa preta.

Haku: Arre! OO

Velha: Ooooh... Você é realmente uma jovem muito bonita.

Haku: Eu sou um garoto. ¬¬

Velha: Heim? o.Õ

Haku: Pois é.

Velha: Ah, desculpe. Pegue esta maçã como pedido de desculpas então.

Haku: Ah, não precis...

Velha: Pega logo!

Haku: Valeu. OO - Pega a maçã.

Velha: Agora coma. Coma...

Haku: Mas...

Velha: Come logo! ò.Ó

Haku: Ta bom, ta bom... o.õ

Como ele estava mesmo com fome aceitou comer a maçã, mas antes que a mordesse a Kyuubi pulou em cima dele e o derrubou no chão.

Haku: Ah!

Kyuubi: GRRR!

Haku: Kyuubi, você quer comer? o.O

Kyuubi: GRAAAAAW!

A raposa pulou em cima da velha e começou a abocanhar ela. (Muahauahauahuaaa!)

Haku: AAAAAAAAAAAH! °O°

Velha: Tirem esse bicho de cima de mim! AAAAI! MEU BRAÇO! MEU FÍGADO!

Gaara: Sangue... °¬° - Comendo pipoca.

Haku: A Kyuubi vai matar ela!! ToT

Naruto: Kyuubi, PÁRA!

A Kyuubi saiu de cima do que sobrou da velha e foi para perto do Aventura com um rin dela na boca.

Velha: XoX

Haku: Nem anos de terapia vai me fazer esquecer esse momento. OO

Sasuke: A maçã tava enveneada, Haku. ù.û

Haku: Huh? Como você sabe?

Sasuke: Leia Branca de Neve. ¬¬

Haku: Pra que se eu posso ver o filme?

Livros:...

Haku: Ta legal, ta legal. Eu vou ler. Eu vou ler.

Sasuke: Epa. Isso é sangue.

Haku: É sim. E daí?

Sasuke: Daí que nessa terra tem dragões. o.o

Haku: QUÊ!? ÒoÓ

Dragão: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Haku: MAI GÓDI!!!

Uma criatura do tamanho de um castelo apareceu voando e ao pisar na ilha todas as fadas (Exceto Sasuke, claro n.nb) gritaram e saíram voando.

Dragão: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! - Cuspiu um rastro de fogo.

Sasuke lançou vôo, Gaara se jogou no chão e rolou para perto de uma das patas enquanto Haku fugia do fogo que o perseguia.

Haku: ALGUEM SALVA MEU COURO POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Naruto: Tô chegando aí, Haku!

Naruto correu perpendicularmente ao rapaz e o empurrou com tudo para o lado antes que o fogo o queimasse. Assim a dupla saiu rolando pela terra.

Haku: Ar... Ar... Aventura!

Naruto: Fui atingido. X(

Dragão: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Mais um jato de fogo, mas dessa vez Sasuke interveio com um escudo mágico, e depois os puxou pelo braço, voando. Nesse meio tempo Gaara pegou uma espada do chão e cravou na pata do dragão.

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!

O ruivo se levantou e saiu correndo antes que uma das patas o esmagassem e a fera abriu as asas, acertando Haku em cheio e fazendo-o se soltar da mão de Sasuke.

Haku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

O menino saiu escorregando pela cauda do animal da pior forma possível, até voltar a ser lançado no ar, e só não se esborrachou no chão porque Gaara abriu os braços e o pegou.

Haku:...!

Gaara: Você tá bem? - Colocou o garoto no chão.

Haku: Sim! Obrigado. ú.ù

Gaara: Melhor a gente ir embora.

Sasuke: Haku!

Haku: Huh? Fantasia, eu tô bem! Leve o Aventura para um lugar seguro! Eu me viro aqui com o T... AAAH! O TERROR SE MANDOU! °O°

Sasuke: Vamos. - Saiu voando com o loiro para uma caverna próxima.

Haku fez o sinal da cruz, pegou uma das espadas jogadas no chão, um elmo, um escudo e fez uma coisa incrivelmente idiota.

Haku: RÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Avançou contra a fera.

E foi capturado pelo dragão.

Haku: Putz. OO

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mas antes que a fera devorasse o garoto, Haku enfiou a espada em sua garra e fez a criatura soltá-lo, caindo numa pilha de crânios.

Haku: Arh! Como eu não reparei que tem um cemitério nesse lugar!?!

Gaara (Na caverna com Kyuubi, Naruto e Sasuke): Tá ferrado. Por que ele não veio? o.O

Naruto: Arg! Tá legal, é hora de ajudar! - Se levantou ainda pegando no ventre queimado, mas Sasuke segurou seu pulso. - Hn!?

Sasuke: Não. Eu vou. É melhor você ficar.

Naruto: Acha que eu não sou capaz?

Sasuke: _Dobe_, eu não vou arriscar e ficar sem você!

Naruto:...!

Sasuke: Epa. ¬///¬

Naruto:Sua besta.

Naruto avançou em Sasuke e o beijou de supetão. Foi de forma instantanea que o Fantasia fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma vontade.

Gaara: Esse deve ser um momento muito importante pra dois livros. ô///o

**- Silêncio -**

Gaara: Pff. É melhor eu ajudar o garoto. ¬¬ - Saiu do esconderijo.

Quando o par se afastou Naruto olhou perplexo, mas abriu um sorriso inocente e ousado.

Naruto: Hei... Quer viver uma aventura agora? n.n

**SOC!**

Sasuke saiu da caverna voando em direção ao dragão.

Sasuke: Não dei essa intimidade pra ele. ù.ú

-

Naruto: Ai. Pra quem usa uma varinha ele tem uma boa direita. X(

Kyuubi: n.n -** Gota**

Naruto: Vai lá e pega alguma coisa que me ajude, Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Graw! - Saiu correndo da caverna.

-

Haku: Bando de livro interesseiro! Me abandonaram! T-T

Gaara: Hei, eu tô aqui. ¬¬

Sasuke: Eu também. ù.ú

Kyuubo: Graw. -.-

Haku: Pessoal! Legal, eu tenho um plano, mas preciso chegar mais perto. Fantasia, pode me dar asas?

Sasuke: É... Todo mundo pede isso uma vez na vida por aqui. û.u - Pegou um saquinho de dentro do bolso da túnica e derrubou um pozinho brilhante em Haku.

Haku: Atchim!

Sasuke: Pó da sininho. Agora é só pensar uma coisa boa.

Dragão: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! - Soltou fogo e todos fugiram.

Haku: COMO PENSAR EM ALGUMA COISA BOA DIANTE DESSAS CIRCUNSTÂNCIAS? - Saía correndo. - Deve ter outro jeeeeeeeeeito!

Sasuke: Bem, as princesas costumam cantar!

Haku: Cantar? Deixa eu ver! ♪"Renataá, ingrataá, trocou o meu amor por uma ilusão..."

Gaara: Céus, esse garoto precisa de cultura. O.ó

De repente asas iguais as de Sasuke apareceram nas costas de Haku.

Haku: Asas! Eu tenho asas! As minhas asas!

Sasuke: Tá, não viaja. Qual é o plano? ò.ó

Haku: Terror, tente cantar também!

Gaara: Eu prefiro usar o pó. ù.û - Jogou um pouco de pó na cabeça e começou a voar. - Sangue é uma coisa boa.

A Kyuubi pegou o saquinho no chão com a boca e correu para a caverna.

Haku: Peguem espadas e acertem a garganta do dragão!

Haku acertou uma espadada, mas a fera o capturou. Sasuke e Gaara tentaram avançar, mas o dragão soprou vento e lançou Sasuke e Gaara para longe. O ruivo caiu numa pilha de crâmios e o Fantasia foi jogado nos braço de Naruto, que apareceu voando.

Sasuke: Ar!

Haku: AAAH!

Gaara: Essa não. - Voou para o lado dos livros. - O dragão devorar ele. o.ó

Sasuke: Sempre tem um jeito. - Saiu do colo de Naruto.

A varinha mágica de repente se transformou e um arco com três flecha e Sasuke puxou o fio, lançando as três contra a garganta do dragão.

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

Haku: Aaaah! - Saiu das garras do dragão e voou até os livros. - Sasuke, que mira firme!

Sasuke: É sim. - Transformou o arco numa espada mágica. - Toma, acerta ele.

Haku: Quê!?

Sasuke: Eu sou uma fada. Não posso matar os monstros, só ajudar.

Haku: Glup. OO

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Haku: Não vai dar certo. Não vai dar certo mesmo.

Enquanto a fera gritava de dor, Haku fez novamente o sinal da cruz aproveitou a chance e voou rapidamente para perto do dragão, cravando a espada mágica em seu peito. A fera soltou fogo pra todos os lados e desabou como uma tora de madeira dentro do mar.

**_"SPLASH!"_**

Primeiro um silêncio e logo o céu se abriu mostrando as estrelas novamente.

Naruto: Conseguimos! Legal!

Haku largou a espada e se jogou sentado no chão muito puto enquanto suas asas desapareciam.

Haku: Ar... Ar... Eu desisto. Essa terra parecia tão bonita, mas é igual a todas as outras!

Livros: Não é não! ò.ó

Haku: Foi força de expressão. ú.ù

Sasuke: Haku, depois do problema vem o "Felizes para sempre". Esse é o traço da fantasia.

Haku: Huh?

Naruto: Hehe! É verdade. Olha ali. - Apontou para o lado.

Do nada surgiu uma porta com as letras vermelhas escrito "Saída" acima dela.

Haku: É a saída! Graças aos céus! Vamos!

Haku correu como um foguete para atravessar a porta, com os livros na sua cola, e quando alcançou o outro lado a paisagem mudou.

Estavam na mesma biblioteca de antes.

Haku: Ar... Ar... Ar... Huh?

Gaara:...

Haku: Nós... Nós voltamos à biblioteca! - Sorriu radiante. - Voltamos!

Naruto: Tem certeza? - Indagou olhando para o céu.

Haku:...? Por que a pergunta?

Sasuke: A clarabóia está manchada, Haku.

Haku:...!

O garoto olhou para o teto e reconheceu a clarabóia, a qual antes carregava uma pintura fantástica. Aliás, foi de lá que caiu a tinta que inundou a biblioteca.

Haku: N... Não acredito... Como eu saiu daqui?

Livros:...

"Se você entrou pela clarabóia, você sairá pela clarabóia, é claro"

Haku:...!

Sasuke: Essa voz...

Uma esfera brilhante se formou no meio do grupo e tomou a forma da moça de vestes de mago verde-esmeralda, cabelos castanhos e báculo.

Hamiko: Quando a tinta caiu em você ela o juntou à pintura.

Gaara: Pagemaster!

Os livros se ajoelharam imediatamente enquanto a Kyuubi apenas abaixou a cabeça.

Hamiko: Sejam bem vindos.

Haku: VOCÊ! ÒÓ...!

Naruto: Epa. o.o

Sasuke:...!

Haku: Como você tem coragem de aparecer na minha frente? ÒoÓ Eu vou querer uma indenização por danos morais por isso!

Naruto: Er... Fica na sua, Haku. Você não sabe quem ela é não.

Haku: Eu sei quem ela é! É a pessoa que me fez sofrer esse pesadelo!

Gaara: Pagemaster, perdoe esse pobre infeliz. ¬¬ Um cientista maluco roubou metade do cérebro dele e depois uma baleia...

A moça fez sinal para Gaara ficar em silêncio.

Haku: Você tem idéia do que você me fez fazer?

Hamiko: Pois me conte! n.n

Haku: Primeiro uma mesinha de café me levou! ò.ó

Hamiko: Ahn... Pule essa parte, sim? û.u

Haku: Foi mal, é que eu to emocionado.

Hamiko: Entendo.

Haku: Vou continuar.

Hamiko: Sim, continue.

Haku: Obrigado. Bem, primeiro eu tive que enfrentar um cientista pnéu, enfrentar uma marionete monstro e me jogar de uma sacada correndo risco de morrer!

Gaara:...

Haku: Depois eu fui capturado por piratas e tive que correr para escapar de ser engolido por uma baleia do tamanho do Titanic ou morrer afogado!

Naruto:...

Haku: E um dragão... Eu lutei contra um dragão depois de quase ter sido enveneado por uma bruxa! Ainda estou traumatizado por ter visto a Kyuubi esfolar a pobre coitada!

Sasuke:...

Hamiko: E do que está reclamando?

Haku: O quê? ò.Ô

Hamiko: Terror, aventura e fantasia! Ao passar por essas terras você descobriu um mundo totalmente diferente e superou seus medos, Haku! Você é um herói!

Haku:...!

Hamiko: Você achava que não era capaz de vencer seus desafios e sempre se escondia na força dos outros. Nessa viagem houve momentos que você teve que tomar decisões importantes, pensar rápido e lutar ao lado dos seus amigos. Você, um garoto normal, passou por tudo isso e _venceu_ tudo isso.

Haku: Pagemaster...

Hamiko: Finalmente entendeu, não? Pode sair então. E não esqueça do seu cartão.

Haku:...!

A pagemaster levantou o báculo e logo toda a paisagem começou a se desfazer num grande redemoinho de tinta, que ía direto para a clarabóia. Haku olhava para tudo encantado e, enquanto via seu corpo e o dos livros se desfazer, tirou o cartão da biblioteca do bolso e sorriu. Naruto pegou a mão de Sasuke e sorriu emposlgado para ele, enquanto o Fantasia retribuía com um pequeno e sincero sorriso, acariciando o pelo da Kyuubi, que estava ao seu lado.

Haku: Vamos pra casa... Eu realmente vou cumprir o que prometi.

Gaara:... Hm... Haku, eu sei que assusto, mas...

Haku: Tudo bem, Terror. Eu quero muito levá-lo também. n.n

O ruivo sorriu.

Logo tudo se transformou em tinta e foi sugado pela clarabóia.

-

-

-

Haku foi jogado da claraboia com três livros.

Haku: Aaaaaah!

POF!

Pof!Pof!Pof!

Haku: Aaaarh... Não tinha um caminho melhor, não?

Deidara: Haku! Hei, garoto!

Haku: Huh?

O bibliotecário se dorogou até o garoto com uma cara de quem pergunta "O que você faz aí no chão?".

Deidara: Tudo bem?

Haku: Ah, sim. - Recolheu os três livros e tirou o cartão do bolso. - Eu quero levar esses.

Deidara:...

Haku: Aqui está o cartão.

Deidara: Desculpe, garoto. Mas só pode levar dois. - Tirou o livro de terror da pilha.

Haku: ...! Terror! Mas eu disse que queria levá-lo!

Deidara:...

Haku: Por favor... Só dessa vez, moço.

Deidara: Tudo bem, mas só dessa vez.

Haku: Obrigado. n.n

Deidara: Não esqueça de pegar suas compras quando sair.

---

A chuva havia parado quando o garoto correu até sua bicicleta e colocou os livros na cesta. Deixou de lado o capacete, as joelheiras e as cotoveleiras para começar a pedalar. Já era noite e havia poucas pessoas no lugar.

Antes de ir pra casa, porém, algo o fez parar.

A pracinha que todos os seus amigos estavam brincando de manhã estava vazia, mas a rampa improvisada ainda estava lá. Haku vicou olhando para ela e se lembrou de TenTen correndo e saltando sobre os patins. Tinha grandes chances de se esborrachar.

Pra quem já lutou contra um dragão.

Haku mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a pedalar rapidamente, até a bicicleta saltar sobre a rampa e cair certo no chão.

Haku: Deu certo! Deu certo mesmo! - Riu orgulhoso, seguindo na bicicleta.

---

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Zabuza chegou em casa e foi direto para o telefone ligar para a polícia.

Zabuza: Não! Não acho o garoto em um só lugar! E ele saiu perto da hora do almoço. Já são oito horas. ...! Sim, cabelos castanhos, longos, e olhos gentis. Mais rápido. Acho que sessenta por cento das crianças hoje em dia são vítimas de seqüestros e... Hm?

O tutor olhou rapidamente pela janela e viu a luz da casinha da árvore, ainda mal acabada, acesa.

Zabuza:...

---

Pé, antepé... O homem subiu até a casinha e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Haku estava dormindo como um anjo, e com o livro de terror aberto em seu colo.

Zabuza: Hn?

Haku: ZZzZzZZzzzz.

Zabuza: Ele está dormindo aqui? - Pegou o livro das mãos do rapaz e quase arregalou os olhos. - Coletânea de estórias de terror!

Haku: ZZzZzZZzzzz.

Zabuza: Hm. Boa noite, garoto. - Cobriu Haku, apagou a luz e colocou o livro junto com os de aventura e fantasia. Depois saiu.

-

**FIM**

* * *

Ultimo capítulo on. Acho que vou dar um tempo nessa conta, mas não vou deixar de escrever, claro. XD

* * *

**Kadzinha**

Naruto: Claro que eu sei o que é parolá. Eu sou um pirata autêntico! Quem disse "o que é isso?" foi o Sasuke. n.nx

Sasuke: ¬¬

Hamiko: Nhááá! Jack Sparrow! °¬°

Um abraço, Kadzinha!

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

O que seria de UA sem os traços marcantes da estória principal? Tinha que ter o Naruto e a armadilha clássica. XD

_"O Zabuza-san vai axar q o pobre do Hakinhu arranjou alguma coisa na cabeça quando ele contar a história..._ ú.ù_"_

Haku: Como eu sou esperto e estou cansado de psicólogos essa história vai ficar entre nós. n.n

A terra da fantasia é realmente linda. Quem não curte?

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

A roupa do Sasuke é estilo aprendiz de feiticeiro (Mickey). 8) Só que sem estrelinhas, e azul.

É na fantasia mesmo que ocorre o beijo e que tudo acaba bem. Adorei essa lógica do filme. XD

* * *

**Danny**

Agora o Haku vai adquirir um pouco mais de cultura. Ler livros faz um bem enorme. n.n

Um abraço!

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

_"agarra o Haku e tasca um beijo desentupidor de pia nele"_

Haku: O//////O...!! H... Hanna... n////n

Hamiko: Foi realmente uma oportunidade que não podia ser perdida **- Gota -**

Em "As viagens de Gulliver" o navio de Gulliver naufraga e a partir daí ele encontra vários povos estranhos na volta pra casa. Um deles são os lilliputianos, que são criaturas pequeníssimas que fazem guerra por futilidade. É uma crítica à realidade inglesa e francesa da época.

Essas criaturas queriam jantar Gaara XD

* * *

**Sabaku no Rina**

Haku ficou 100 por cento corajoso agora. Graças a mim, é claro. 8)

Kyuubi é má. Esfokou a pobre velhinha.

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Essa fic é mais comédia que romance, ms espero que tenha ficado bom, Mari.

Bjs!

* * *

**Carol Freitas**

Obrigada, Carol. Bem, beijinho NaruSasu no último capítulo. Ta aqui o último capítulo com Haku depois da terapia.

Querendo meus serviços de psicóçoga, eis o meu cartão. 8) **- Ofereço cartão escrito_ "Pagemaster. Cure sua síndrome do pânico"_**

Um abraço!

* * *

**Yuki Mao Kitsune**

É, acabou. Eu não pretendia estender essa fic pra não enrolar. Que bom que gostou!

Bjs

* * *

**Elis Shadow**

_"Viajando na historia... Haku está muito fofo... mais uke impossivel"_

Haku: ú///ù

Naruto: Ficou uma gracinha de asinhas. n.n

_"Naruto de pirata, Sasuke de fadinha e Gaara com cara de psicopata... Não é muito dificil de imaginar... Tem certeza que eles não eram os personagens principais do Livro/Filme?_ O.O_"_

É bem capaz. sabia? O Kishinomoto realmente os robou e fez um manga chamado Naruto porque ele achou que o Aventura tinha pinta de protagonista de anime.** - Mão no queixo -**

Então você leu os Seguidores? Fico feliz em saber! Sério! E perdoo a falta de reviews, mas só pq você é fã de NaruSasu. 8P

* * *

**Akasuna no Nilton**

Só não deu pra colocar Shino e Kiba porque aqui não apareceu nem o Shino nem o Kiba.

Também curto que só esse yaoi.

* * *

**Wuahana**

Haku é muito kawai mesmo. E gostei que só de escrever fics com ele (Projeto Bijuu). Nessa o yaoi foi NaruSasu, mas a imaginação do leitor pode trabalhar a vontade. n.n

* * *

**Menina Maru**

Aqui está a continuação, Maru!

Obrigada e um abraço!

* * *

-

**Fantasia: Um pulo no fantástico costuma ser um passo para os maiores feitos.**


End file.
